Spider-Man
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= Spider-Man is the web-slinging superhero from Marvel Comics. He previously fought Batman in the 23rd episode of Death Battle, Batman VS Spider-Man. He also fought Mikasa Ackerman in an episode of DBX. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Animal Themed Superheroes Battle Royale *Golden Age Superman vs Cosmic Spider-Man *Spider Man VS Ant Man *Spider-Man VS Blake Belladonna *Spider-Man vs. Blue Beetle *Jake Long vs Spider-Man *Spider-Man VS Joker *Spider-Man vs Jolyne Cujoh *Spider-Man vs. Juri Han *Kidomaru vs. Spider-Man *Leonardo vs Spiderman *Spider-Man vs Nightwing *Leone vs Spider-Man *Spider-Man vs. Maka Albarn *Spider-Man VS Mr. Incredible *Spider-Man vs Muffet *Spider-Man vs. Ruby Rose *Sadira vs Spiderman *Spider-Man VS Scorpion *Shinichi Izumi vs Spider-Man *Spider-Man Vs. The Scout *Spider-Man vs Tsuna Sawada *Spider-Man Vs White Ranger * Spider-Man vs Yang Xiao Long As Zombie Spider-Man * Black Lantern Batman vs Zombie Spider-Man Battle Royales * DBX Combatant Royale Completed Fights *Spiderman vs. Blanka *Claude Faustus VS Spiderman *Danny Phantom vs. Spider-Man *Darth maul vs Spiderman *Deathstroke vs. Spider-Man *Spider-Man vs. Eren Jaeger *Spider-Man vs. Ken Masters *Spider-Man VS Kirito *Spider-Man VS Kyoko Sakura *Mario vs Spider-Man *Spider-Man vs Monkey D. Luffy *Spider-Man vs. Raiden (Metal Gear) *Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man *The Superior Spider-Man vs Batman (Azrael) Possible Opponents *Wonder Woman (DC Comics) *Miles Morales (Marvel Comics) *Kabuto Yakushi (Naruto) *Taokaka (BlazBlue) History Peter Parker was orphaned at a very young age, and was constantly bullied as he grew up as a fiercely intelligent boy in high school. But then, he got bit by a radioactive spider when on a field trip, giving him the powers of the spider such as the ability to climb walls, sense danger around him, and spin strong spider webbing with his web shooters. Naming himself Spider-Man, Parker protected New York City as a vigilante. Death Battle Info: Background *Age: 25 *Height: 5'10" *Weight: 165 lbs. *Secret Identity: Peter Parker *I.Q.: 250 *Orphan *Science Major Web Shooters *Twin Wrist-Mounted *Carousel Loaded *Webbing dissolves in 1 hour *Web fluid cartridges pressurized at 300 psi *Webbing is strong enough to restrain the Hulk Spider Powers *Wall Crawling *Superhuman Strength *Superhuman Speed and Reflexes *Superhuman Stamina and Durability *Foreign Chemical Resistance *Spider Sense Feats *Beat up Galactus as Symbiote Spider-Man *Has defeated the Hulk. *Member of the Fantastic Four and the Avengers *Developed unique ways of the spider martial art *Has more girlfriends than any other superhero *Destined teacher of Hope Summers, the Ultimate Mutant *Massively Hypersonic, the Spider Sense's Precognition gives him at least Relativistic reaction speeds (Dodged lasers) Weaknesses *Durabilty has limits *Spider Sense can be tricked of disruption by specialized drugs *Arguably Naive *Anti-Spider Pesticide Ethyl Chloride Trivia Gallery Spiderman.jpeg|Spider-Man as seen in the 1994 cartoon. spiderman.jpg|chibi spider-man Captain_America_Civil_War_80207.jpg The-Amazing-Spider-Man-2-Wallpaper-HD1.jpg spiderman-hd-wallpaper-high-resolution-2s9058.jpg cHfQ9er2FT_1415307057993.jpg Spider-man-homecoming 0.jpg|Spider-Man fighting the Vulture in a concept art of Spider-Man Homecoming (2017). Black suit (The Amazing Spider-Man).png|Black Suit Spider-Man (The Amazing Spider-Man : The video game) Marvel Comics - Spider Man Retro Tin Sign.png|Spider Man Retro Tin Sign Category:Male Category:Ninja Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Returning Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Mascots Category:Martial Artist Category:US Combatants Category:Teenagers Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Superheroes Category:Inventor Category:Technology users Category:Returning DBX Combatants Category:Lone Wolf Combatants Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Avengers Member